


Smutty Arcana One-Shots

by queenofpendragons



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob, this is just a collection of arcana smut i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpendragons/pseuds/queenofpendragons
Summary: A collection of Arcana smut from my Tumblr request blog, Smutyeah! Not currently taking requests on here (just for ease, I'd rather not have requests split on two sites), but feel free to request something through my Tumblr! If you drop suggestions in the comments here I may utilize them, but no guarantees. Tags and characters will be updated as I go along!





	Smutty Arcana One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have a blog on Tumblr dedicated to character smut (smutyeah is the blog) and I wanted to collect my Arcana smut into one fic on here. I do take requests on my Tumblr but only there for now as I don't want to get flooded with requests there /and/ here, but you can leave suggestions in the comments of this fic and I may consider utilizing them for a future chapter! I will also be putting the two standalone Julian smut fics I have on here into this to keep it all collected. Other than that, here's this chapter's plot:
> 
> Julian doesn’t want to drag you into his mess and cause you further pain, and thus attempts to break up with you. But you prove to him just how much you care for him, and that you’re not going to be leaving his side anytime soon.

“[Name]… listen. We, uh. We really need to talk. We’ve uh– needed to talk all day. I guess I was enjoying myself too much to take the plunge.”

“I had fun today, too,” you manage to reply, the words feeling strange coming out of you, as if they’ve come out of someone next to you rather than yourself. Still, the words are entirely true. No matter how this tension is making you feel now, you haven't felt more alive than you have today with Julian. 

“Really now? Even the part where I destroyed a fortune of fruit? Or accidentally crashed a play?” You're relieved to hear some amusement in the voice rather than the serious tone he'd taken a moment ago. 

“Even then,” you say with a faint smile. “The people in town seem to love you.”

“They’re good people. Hardworking, dedicated. But covering for me is putting them in danger. I know they’d take any chance to get back at the palace. Can’t fault them for that. If anything happened to them because of my mess…”

He pauses.

“I don’t want that disaster to happen to you, too.”

Before you can even try to formulate a response, Julian finds a spot at the edge of the dock to sit, his shiny black boots dangling over the gently rippling water. You walk even closer then to drop down beside him, your shoulders gently knocking as you shift to get comfortable. He leans closer to you at the accidental touch, as if he needs more. A moment of silence ensues before he speaks up again.

“I don’t want to drag this out, [Name],” he begins, and your eyes flash as you look at his pale, elegant face. “This… whatever it was, whatever it could have been. It has to end– before it’s too late for you.”

His features fall and you bite at your lower lip, turning your face away. While his dramatics usually amuse you more than anything, right at that moment they're hurting you in a way you’ve never before experienced. But you aren't going to give him a chance to list drawn-out and unrelated excuses– you're going to get right to the heart of it and spare yourself any more pain than necessary.

“Do you want me?” you ask before he can even open his mouth again, not caring for any more excuses.

That startles him, and he nearly jolts right off the pier into the water. A faint blush creeps up his cheeks at the inquiry.

“Do I want you… do I want you? That’s a tough question to answer.” He swallows, and you lean closer, expectant. “I want you to be safe. I want you to stay out of this whole mess. I want…”

Yes?

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” you press, not about to let him get out of it so easily. You want an answer, **closure** , if anything. 

“Tenacious, aren’t you?”

Still, he pauses, biting at his lower lip and looking down slightly in defeat, as if he can no longer distract you with his little soliloquies and unrelated excuses.

“I want you.”

That's all you need to hear. You begin to smile, glad to have the answer your heart has craved to hear, when–

“But… there’s no future for us that doesn’t end in pain for you.”

You feel your heart drop and bounce in the pit of your stomach so that it comes right back up and hammers hard at your chest.

“I don’t care about the future,” you start, not sure where this bravery is coming from but desperate to make Julian see past his stubborn mindset. “I care about you, about us, now. Just… be in this moment with me, Julian. Please.”

Julian gazes at you sorrowfully, shadows exaggerating his elegant cheekbones as he tilts his head to the side. He parts his lips as if to speak, but you won't even give him the chance to let himself be filled with doubt all over again. You grapple at the collar of his jacket and bring him closer in a desperate move, but when your lips meet it's all gentleness and hesitation. Julian is trembling as his arms wrap around you, tugging you closer though he is not rough with you in the slightest.

“I shouldn’t,” he whispers against your lips in between kisses, a painful groan filling up his chest. 

“You should.” You murmur in argument, nipping at his lower lip. Julian can't seem to argue anymore after you give him a fairly good reason to keep on. Your hand comes up to caress the side of his face and you kiss him harder, prompting him to make a muffled sound against you and part his lips. You shudder, parting your own lips in response– Julian’s tongue makes a much welcome entry into your mouth. With your permission granted, Julian seems to kiss you more passionately, as if less afraid of being anything but being totally gentle. 

You notice how Julian treats you like a fragile ornament, something he worries might crack if he applies just a little too much pressure. It's sweet, and somehow it makes you love him even more (love? are you even allowed to call it that yet?). While it can frustrate you as it was when he was trying to break up with you for reasons unrelated, you appreciate how he's trying to show how much he cares for you, that he just wants to protect you.

“Mm… we should probably move away from the edge of the pier,” Julian says softly upon breaking your passionate kiss, a twinkle in his eye as he gazes upon you. “Falling into the deep depths of the sea while in the throes of passion is not, er, entirely ideal. Unless, of course, it is to you– I’d happily go down with the ship, in that case.”

You giggle at his teasing and follow him back onto the sandy shore, the warm breeze tickling at your exposed skin as Julian chivalrously lays his coat down on the sand as a sort of blanket for you two. You bite at your lower lip, aware of the flickers of lust that must be evident in your eyes as your gaze trails to the exposed skin the the low-cut neck of his tunic reveals. His eyes widen as he realizes what you're looking at before that signature smirk comes onto his face, and you immediately reach for his gloved hand to tug him down onto the make-shift blanket with you.

“I, er, hope you don’t find the shirt too immodest for your taste…”

You capture his lips in your own and he makes another muffled sound against your mouth, cradling your face in both of his hands. Yours, however, slide down his shoulders to his chest, before they slip into the wide open front of the tunic. As your hands explore the broad canvas of his chest, fingers running through the light hairs that cover it, Julian groans deeply. It's clear from your actions what you want, what you need– even if it really is only momentary. You feel his movements as you kiss him as he seemingly slips his gloves off before tugging you closer with careful, calloused hands until you're forced to get in his lap, and it's in that position you felt the evidence of Julian’s eagerness hard against your inner thigh.

“Oh,” you say against his lips with a devilish glint in your eyes. “You really do want me, don’t you? Or at least, a certain part of you does…”

Julian blushes profusely, and manages a somewhat suave response (though he's trembling again with his hands on your lower back). “It would seem I have some trouble controlling myself around you… though I expect you’d rather I not have so much control tonight, would you?”

Your answer comes in physical form– one hand escapes the tunic to journey downward until it rests on the bulge outlined under his trousers. You give a gentle squeeze, a little pleased breath escaping you as Julian’s head tilts back slightly, his good eye fluttering shut, and he moans.

“[Name]…”

Hearing him say your name like that makes your insides flip upside down, turn inside out, and you're desperate to hear it again. You tug open his tunic so his chest is fully revealed to you and run your hands all over his exposed skin, bending down to place soft kisses on the skin as well. Julian slowly lies himself all the way down, and he gazes up at you with pure adoration and desire, that wild red hair splayed out around his head as it presses into your makeshift blanket.

“Is this all right, darling, my h-hands on your waist?” he asks in a bit of a stutter as his hands rest on the bare skin of your waist, underneath the flowy hem of your own top. “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t like…”

“It’s better than all right,” you nod, bending over to kiss him again, your tongue gently lapping at his upper lip before you sit back up. “Don’t worry, I’m not so fragile. You won’t break me.”

He turns crimson again and it's then that you shift back so that you can begin to pull his trousers down, licking your lower lip expectantly. Julian bites his own lip so hard he draws blood, and as you tug the trousers down just a bit further Julian’s member springs free. He's just as hard for you as he was a few moments earlier, and your eyes roam back to his face to gauge his reaction as you run your fingers gently along his length.

The eye widen characteristically once more, and his lip comes free of the harsh bite of his teeth as you caress him, and Julian can't help but take in a deep, shuddery breath.

“Are you… are you sure you don’t want me to take care of you first, sweetheart?” he asked, with great difficulty as you begin to wrap your hand around his length. 

“Julian,” you murmur tenderly, reaching with your free hand to squeeze his gently. “Relax.”

“Relax, around you?” He chuckles, but as you lower your head to give the tip of his member an experimental lick, the chuckle quickly turns into a high-pitched, beautiful moan. The sound itself is promising, so you take the tip in your mouth and let your tongue start to do the work. Julian is tense under you and his breathing speeds up while you slowly begin to work more of him past your lips. What you can’t take, you keep your hand wrapped around, and slowly your head begins to rise and fall in constant motion. 

You quickly begin to realize Julian is very vocal, and not at all shy about telling you how it feels. His moans and groans filled your ears like a glorious melody, and at one point his hand nestles in your locks, his long fingers twisting in them. He did pull a little firmly once, which admittedly turned you on, but immediately proceeded to apologize for being too rough. You obviously don’t mind it, and continue to pleasure him while he continues to compliment your work and brush your hair back from your face.

“Ohhh… sweetheart, oh, fuck–– I’m close now…”

You pour all the energy you can muster into getting Julian over the edge, even fondling the sensitive sack underneath, and suddenly he tugs your hair once more (which makes you moan against him) and cums with a muffled cry. You feel his member give a slight twitch as his cum spills into your mouth, and you hastily swallow it before taking your mouth off of him. Julian appears quite dramatic lying there, the back of his hand resting against his forehead while his eye slowly flutters open again. He's rather flushed, and you reach up to brush a red curl away from his temple sweetly.

He starts to smile up at you, panting lightly, and you then notice the blood on his lip. You crawl up to kiss him and lick his lip gently, the making him hum happily against you.

“You have no idea what you do to me, dear [Name],” Julian smiles lazily, eyes bright and shiny in the moon’s light. “I want to make you feel exactly what I feel. Please... let me return the favour.”

“I’m not opposed to that,” you tease softly, eyes fluttering shut as his hand comes up to rest on your face. But just as soon as his hand is cradling your face, it's removed from your skin, and just as you open your eyes you're aware of it slipping between your bodies and between your own legs. The sharp intake of breath betrays your shock as your skirt is lifted, Julian’s fingers quickly finding your damp folds. 

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” he inquires in a husky tone, thought genuinely eager to know that what he's doing is welcome and feels good to you.

“Oh, yes,” you nod eagerly, a sigh passing your lips while your eyes look into the black eyepatch and the red-rimmed, grey eye. Julian appears rather pleased by your response and, with one hand around your waist, gently rolls so that you lie on your back now. Propped up on one elbow, his busy hand continues exploring your wet heat while he tilts his face to look down at you in endearment. 

“And that?” he asks tenderly, one long finger dipping into your opening and then sliding back out faster than you'd like. A little whimper escapes you in response. You need more, much more. 

“You're teasing me,” you manage breathily, a bit of impatience in the tone at how quickly the sensation of him filling you has come and gone. Julian curls his finger inside of you again then and dips in and out at an agonizingly slow pace (not perhaps intentionally), clearly growing hard again as he watches your features contort in satisfaction. “Another, please.”

Julian obeys, slipping in a second finger and continuing his ministrations. He picks up speed as you beg him to, your eyes boring into his face as he works hard. Somehow his thumb has found the perfect spot on your clit and your chest rises and falls dramatically with every breath as you feel it build up in you while Julian’s fingers continue to pump and apply pressure. You get a sudden idea as he's propped up right beside you, eyeing his member in its recurring hardness, and you reach out to grasp it in your gentle but firm hold.

Julian’s eye goes very wide and he falters for just a moment, but then he resumes his pace.

“I thought it was your turn,” he says, biting at his lip. “A-Are you sure you want to…”

“Shh,” you tell him as you began to pump his length, feeling yourself getting close but not quite yet there. “Wait, s-stop… Julian, **stop**!” 

He appears slightly scared by your tone, concern etched into his face. But you haven’t stopped him because he’s done anything wrong… you just want to finish things out a little differently.

“Get on your back,” you tell him with a desperate look to your eyes, and realizing everything is fine, he relaxes and does as instructed. You throw your leg over his hip before aligning the tip of his member with your aching slit, and carefully lowered yourself onto him. Julian groans an “Ohh”, instinctively gripping your hips firmly while you pressed your hands on his chest. You begin riding him, slowly at first to adjust to him, then hurrying your pace as you feel the pleasurable sensations regain strength down below.

“Please, cum for me, sweetheart,” Julian encourages softly as he gazes up at you adoringly, moonlit brightening his pale face and lessening the harsh darkness around his eye. Slight perspiration has formed at his hairline, a gentle flush in his cheeks, and you think you have never looked at anyone more beautiful. 

He continues tugging your hips close as they slam against his relentlessly, both of you knowing you’ll perhaps have bruises tomorrow but somehow that making it all the more delicious. Your fingers dig into his shoulders, and though he winces at first his expression transforms into one of devilish pleasure, pearly whites bared almost in a snarl as his eye bores into yours. Both of you are filling the air with your mixed moans, and sand has found its way onto sweaty, hot skin, but that doesn't bother either of you. You find a better position by leaning back a little and pressing your hands back into his thighs instead, opening yourself up a bit so Julian can move his thumb to the apex of your thighs and stimulate you while you ride him. That certainly speeds up the process

He gives a few more encouraging words, and you grunt softly as you roll faster, faster, reaching for that climax that's so near… It hits you with the force of a giant wave lapping at the docks, making you scream Julian’s name, and he's clenching his teeth, bucking his hips wildly until in an attempt to hit his own peak. You can't even utter a sound after screaming, face screwed up tightly and breath painfully stuck in your chest. Julian's pale fingers dig sharply into your supple skin as yours had dug into his, and you fall forward and cling to him as Julian hits his own climax and lets out a cry as he cums inside you. You finally find the ability to let out the air stuck in your chest and feel utter satisfaction at Julian filling you up.

You soon collapse beside Julian, pressing your body up against his side. Your skin sticks together, the heat you two have formed just barely dissipating into the night air. Julian’s arm curls around you and a hand gently graze your breast, resting there almost protectively. You grab the edge of his cloak to cover part of your body, utterly content in his hold. He's been staring up at the stars, and turns his face suddenly, his lips parting as if to say something. You place a finger to them, shaking your head once, and he seems to think better of it.

“Let’s save this moment,” you murmur somewhat hoarsely. “No more talking, or thinking. Just… the stars.”

He gives one, curt nod and then looks back up at the sky. You look up too, searching the glowing orbs before your eyes land on one. Neither of you were sure where the other was looking at the night sky, but you both were silently hoping it was at the same star.


End file.
